


Di nuove conoscenze (all'alba del giorno dopo)

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Regeneration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Io ho fornito il prompt: <i>Scegliti un Dottore e rigeneralo e mettilo davanti allo specchio a farsi la barba il giorno dopo xD</i>.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/AyaLawliet_FGI">Aya</a> ha scritto <a href="http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1206382&i=1">Di nuove conoscenze</a> con il mio Dottore preferito.</p><p>E questo è il mio ringraziamento <3</p><p>----</p><p>Eleven e i suoi pensieri caotici di fronte allo specchio del bagno per la prima volta nella sua nuova/vecchia vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di nuove conoscenze (all'alba del giorno dopo)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaLawliet_FGI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AyaLawliet_FGI).



Non è facile invecchiare e ringiovanire allo stesso tempo, è una cosa che viene con l’esperienza (o forse con l’incoscienza? Questa rigenerazione è nuova di zecca, ma è lo stesso _un po’ sfrontata_. E non ha i capelli rossi. Ormai è una questione di principio, quella dei capelli rossi).

E cos’è questa storia di salvare il mondo senza neanche essersi visto in faccia? O aver fatto mezz’ora di sonno? Ma d’altra parte, cosa vuoi fare? Non è che l’universo aspetta i tuoi comodi, e certo non la crepa nel muro della camera di Amelia Pond (che intanto – ma quando? – è diventata un capolavoro tutta gambe, e occhioni, e bocca, e capelli _rossi_ ).

In qualche modo – salve, sono il Dottore ( _ecco come)_ – il mondo è salvo anche questa volta, quindi c’è anche tempo di ~~rubare~~ scegliere dei vestiti più adatti (“Non accetto repliche, Pond, i papillon sono _grandiosi_ ’), di ammirare a bocca aperta la nuova console della TARDIS(“oh, _tu_ , creatura sexy”), e persino di osservarsi allo specchio durante le abluzioni mattutine.

Occhi, due. Sopracciglia, quasi inesistenti. Arcate un po’ sporgenti, un gran testone. Bocca, decine di denti, orecchie, una montagna di capelli _non_ _rossi_.

Non è mai stato così giovane prima. Capelli scuri? Sì. Biondi? Sì. Faccetta liscia senza alcuna necessità di rasarsi ogni giorno (o due volte al giorno, come con certe facce)? Sì. Vecchio e rinsecchito? Sì, (ed è molto felice di aver esaurito il campionario di vecchiume, _grazie molte_ ).

Si asciuga il viso per la prima volta, con attenzione lungo anfratti e sporgenze ancora sconosciute, e gli viene in mente, una vita fa, [il commento malizioso di Rose Tyler](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1206382&i=1) che gli è valso un lungo taglio in faccia (subito guarito, benedetta energia rigenerativa) e molte risate.

“Salve,” annuncia al suo doppio nello specchio, aggiustandosi la frangia umida, “sono il Dottore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idealmente dopo 'The Eleventh Hour' ma prima che il Dottore parta con Amy per gli eventi di 'The Beast Below'. 
> 
> I vestiti che indosserà per sempre li ruba in ospedale, ma scommetto che la TARDIS gli fornisce copie infinite della stessa roba.
> 
> Non mi suona ancora del tutto, ma considerato che il Dottore parla in inglese e si prende la briga di specificare i pronomi femminili quando parla della sua 'old girl', direi che la TARDIS merita tutto al femminile in italiano, visto che possiamo U_U. Accetto critiche e suggerimenti.
> 
> Boh, non so, amore e jammie dodgers <3


End file.
